


Oh my clit!

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of course, Peter loved all of May's body, but what he loved the most was her clit...





	Oh my clit!

Peter adores May.  
Everything in that women is beautiful... her smile, her laughter, her personality.  
Her clit...

Of course, Peter loved all of May's curvy body: those breasts were the fucking end of his life whenever she took off her bra so he could grind his hard cock in between them, and that sweet ass... God that ass... she teased him the whole day by touching it to look for things inside of her jeans pockets, she made sure to lean down and curve her hips in front of him in such a way that it was impossibile for him not to get hard.  
Of course he fucked the living shit out of her whenever she teased him like that... his bad girl needed to be punished, after all...

But what he loved the most was her clit.  
That pearl was so good to suck and lick, so soft and tasty against his tongue... and May made his head dizzy with her moaning and screaming whenever he sucked it harder.

Sometimes he asked her to roll over her belly, slide her hand under her panties and put her finger againts her clit... and she so happily complied and started moving her hips in every possibile direction, stroking that beautiful pearl on her finger and gasping loudly as he watched her with hungry eyes.

Right now May is asleep, complitely naked and her legs wide open.  
Peter walks inside her room and, in the pale moon light, he can see her pussy dripping wet and her clit bigger than usually...

"You must be having such a beautiful wet dream... aren't you, auntie?" he murmurs to himself as he pushes his finger between the lips of her pussy, making her gasp in her sleep.  
"Well, let's make it real..." and he starts stroking his whole third finger against her pussy.

May moves her hips unconsciously, trying to get more friction on her clit. He feels her clit practically pulsating and he smiles in pity for the poor thing.  
He takes off his finger from her and leand down, looking at her pearl hungrily.

"You poor little finger... I'm gonna take good care of you" and he gives a long lick, loving its salty taste.

He licks it and lick it until his tongue almost hurts, then he takes it between his lips and he sucks hard.  
His auntie finally wakes up, mewling in pleasure.

"Oh, Peter! Yes, like that!" she moans, voice still sleepy.

Peter smiles wickedly and he bites softly the clit in his mouth, making May scream in pain and pleasure.  
"Your clit is delicious, auntie, so delicious" and dives down again, sucking harder than before.

May cumes right then on his face, screaming in ecstasy. But it's not enough for him.  
"I want more, give me more!" he slides two fingers inside of her in a swift move, moving them fastly.

May's screaming doesn't stop, she even start laughing as the madness of overstimulation takes over her.  
She is practically trembling, now, and she holds her breasts tightly in her hands.

What Peter wants, finally arrives: she squirts all over his face and he drinks all of it, loving its taste.

Now, May is unstoppable.  
Even if she's dazed after such a powerful orgasm, she takes him by his shirt and she pushes him against her, licking the insides of mouth to taste her own flavor on his tongue.  
Than she makes him lie down and she frees his hard and precum covered cock and she sits on him.

Moaning loudly, she pushes his dick inside of her and she starts moving up and down fastily.  
Her insides are so tight and wet and warm... and it makes Peter go crazy.  
He grips her hips tightly and he pushes inside in rythme with her, the both of them enjoying every second of it.


End file.
